Don't Say Macbeth
by parisindy
Summary: Beka abandons Harper on Meredrift can he survive without her? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Don't Say Macbeth  
  
Author: Parisindy Title: Don't Say Macbeth  
  
PG-Rating: pg-13 for violence.  
  
Description: Prequel/Sequel to 'Dinner and a Show'  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda and its characters are the property of tribune entertainment. I did not receive any money, this is purely for fun  
  
Author's note: This is for LunaFox and the Harperchondriacs . also it's been a long time since I've written in the first person so bare with me. Thanks for reading.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"All the world's a stage,  
  
And all the men and women merely players.  
  
They have their exits and their entrances,  
  
And one man in his time plays many parts,  
  
-William Shakespeare, As You Like It  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
I need to believe dreams can come true.  
  
If I didn't I would have been dead long ago.  
  
I have to had to watch blood of my family and friends run through my fingers. I have had to listen to my bones collapse under another's foot. Yet, no matter what gutter I found myself lying in I would always look up to the sky. I had to believe tomorrow or the next day.I just had to make through.  
  
Now, I sit here waiting and remembering. I dangle my feet over a small precipice. My arms support my leaning body and I can feel the soft gravel and the prickly grass on the palms of my hands. I should be worried. She left with out saying good-bye.  
  
My thoughts float to another time as I watch the warm fall sun dip lower in the sky. I remember leaving Brendan without saying good-bye. I remember watching my parents die and I never got to say good-bye. She had left me before.on Mere-drift.I had accepted it. It was just another unsaid farewell.  
  
I moved on. Sure it hurt but I did what I always did. survived. It was the way of the universe.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I sat shivering. My back pressed against the hard metal wall of a now vacant business. I was trying to suck what heat I could from the cold slick walls. Even though the drift was weather controlled the temperature seemed to be dropping.  
  
My hair dripped in my eyes. I had been surprised by the automatic irrigation system. Damn I hate drifts. almost as much as Beka hates planets. Drifts were just so different. so artificial. Not that I have ever been Mr. Nature. But, Drifts? I still hadn't gotten the hang of them. Beka teased me but she also said that eventually I would get used to them.. It's been nearly 6 months and I'm still adapting.  
  
I shifted in my spot slightly.She said she would meet me here. I was new to this spacer life.I wasn't sure when to give up... It had been eight and a half hours, maybe she was just really late. I went to the shipyards but the Maru was gone. She said she was meeting someone. That's probably where she still was.it was just taking longer then she expected.she would be back.  
  
My legs started cramping hours ago now my fingers joined the ache. I blew on my tight fists to them to keep them warm.  
  
A security guard paroled the streets, if you could call them that. I tried to sink further in to the darkness that seemed to have fallen suddenly. Years on earth had taught me that less that I was noticed the better off I was. It sure didn't take me long to fall back in to my old ways. I was becoming invisible again and all I wanted to do was stand up and scream here I am.  
  
The guard walked on by.  
  
I lifted my eyes to the sky. There were no stars, just a distant metal bulkhead. I shivered again. I already missed the stars. My heart quivered in my chest. What if she didn't come back? I may not have acclimatized to drifts but I had gotten awful used to my life on the Maru. It's surprising how quick someone adapts to luxury.  
  
I looked once more up at the sky and let it go.  
  
Okay she isn't coming back. The Maru's gone.if she was going to be delayed she would have let me know. I had held on for as long as I could. I had to starting thinking about the essentials.  
  
Shelter? Water? Food?  
  
I had eaten this morning. One meal every couple of days is all I really needed. It's more then I had before. Water, I needed a more regular supply of that. I also needed to be dry. If I stayed this way I would get sick for sure.  
  
I didn't really need shelter on the drift. It was cool but not unbearable.in fact it would be fine if I wasn't wet. My thoughts flitted back to Brendan. I wonder what he was doing right now. He always found the best shelters. I wonder if he ever thought of me anymore.  
  
I really shouldn't dwell on that though.It wouldn't help me right now. Then I searched my mind for a greater need. I needed hope.  
  
What was I worried about I'm a freaking genius.I'll find work. I'll be back in the stars soon. Well hopefully not in a star. That would be bad.  
  
But tonight the stars were no where to be seen. The sky above me was dark and so was my outlook. I mean this was a crappy little drift and I felt truly alone. I sighed and looked around. It seemed better then earth. People vacationed here. Beka had told me. But like earth it seemed to have it's good parts and bad parts. And, like always I was nowhere near the good parts.  
  
Some day I'll write a book. 'The World According to Seamus Harper' Chapter one paragraph one. 'The Universe Sucks. deal with it.'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Say Macbeth Chapter 2  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I woke to a sharp boot in my ribs.  
  
"Get up you scum! Go sleep it off somewhere else!"  
  
Good morning to you too mister shopkeeper. "I'm going, I'm going."  
  
I must have fallen asleep. I groaned loudly as my body protested the night on the ground. Like I said before it sure hadn't taken me long to get used to sleeping in a bed.  
  
"Come back and I'll call the authorities. I'm sick of you low life's! By door stop is not a hotel!"  
  
I waved my hand at him as I staggered away.  
  
It was early morning and my stomach growled noisily. I wandered down to the shipyards again.maybe I could find some news about Beka.  
  
After questioning about half a dozen cargo inspectors I finally found some one who remembered her.  
  
"Yeah I remember her.she was Hot!!"  
  
I glared at him but he didn't quite get the picture I was getting pissed off.  
  
"What a body!!!  
  
"Look can we get to the point here?" I interjected. "Have you seen her lately?"  
  
"Nah, Not since yesterday. She and some guy were hanging all over each other. The got in to that hunk of junk and took off. She stiff you for credit or something?"  
  
I sighed and rubbed my hand across my face. "Something like that.what did the guy look like?"  
  
"Big guy .oh and hey he had one of those port things. those things are pricey she must have high standards huh!" He guffawed loudly at his own nonexistent joke. "I wonder if she would take on the likes of me!"  
  
At that Harper turned and walked away.  
  
He wandered a while lost in his own thoughts. A guy with a port. It had to be Bobby. She had ditched him for Bobby. But, why was bobby here? I never could figure out why she liked him. Must be the dataport.chicks dig dataport. I looked at my reflection in a grungy window on a small parts shop. I was a mess. My clothes were dirty even by my standards and I was muddy from last night irrigation. I turned my head slightly. Yeah, a dataport. That would make me more desirable in many ways.for girls and prospective employers. Maybe Beka would have kept me if I had a dataport. I could have worked faster. I could have.  
  
I could have done what? Why would she choose a little mudfoot over the love of her life?  
  
I wandered over to the shipyard employment centre. I was going to get a job and get off this stinking drift. I was going to put Beka Valentine behind me. Once and for all I was going to leave misery behind me.  
  
Boy was I wrong.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
3 days later.  
  
Man, am I hungry. I've walked and walked and walked. Most of the ships in the shipyards were way fancier then the Maru and the ones that weren't...we'll I was never one to volunteer for a slave ship. I was getting desperate. The captains I talked to took one look at me wrinkle their noses and walk away. I didn't blame them I tried to convince a couple of them that I cleaned up nicely but no one took the bait. The very few more polite ones would ask me for my references. Other the disappearing Valentine I didn't have any.  
  
Once again I was on the streets. Damn! I hated this. I was the best freaking engineer on this hunk of metal but no one would give me a break!  
  
I just didn't belong in a world of potted trees and dust free launch pads.  
  
I wandered across the tarmac once more. Swearing under my breath. Then something caught my attention. Artificial light reflecting off its hull. I stopped instantly when I saw it.  
  
It was beautiful! A work of art really.smooth and shiny. I had never seen a ship that sleek.that perfectly compact. Then I noticed something else, the loading bay door was wide open. My heart beat crazily. Nah, somebody wouldn't just leave it sitting there like that. Where was the pilot? And, HOLY CRAP the engines were running. I stood there for like five minutes but no one moved in or out.  
  
Could I?  
  
Should I?  
  
Beka and I had met a guy on a planet a couple of months ago.right after Vex Pag died. He bought used ships. I could get enough money to last me a year. I COULD GET A DATAPORT! Everyone would want to hire me!  
  
That pretty much clinched it. That ship was mine.  
  
I walked up to it slowly. I was casual. I was just admiring it.  
  
I slipped in side.  
  
I ran towards where I thought the pilot's chair would be. Luckily I was right. I flung my self in to the chair. Wow it was pretty posh too.  
  
No time to fool around though. It took me only a minute and I had found the switch to close the loading door.  
  
Then I got the first inkling that this wouldn't go well. I heard some one yell just as the air lock closed. Alarms with in the ship went off. Damn, I played around with everything for a moment. No dice.the alarms were encrypted. I swore again. All right, ignore the noise lets get this puppy in the air!  
  
I heard blaster fire on the side of the ship.  
  
Ah crap! Beka had been teaching me how to fly the Maru. I was an engineer though not a pilot.  
  
There it was! Landing gears up. Joystick back and I was up. Okay so I wasn't really going anywhere but hovering was better then nothing.  
  
More weapons fire on the hull, this time it rocked the little ship.  
  
I pulled back hard and the little ship broke through the artificial atmosphere and I was back in the stars!  
  
I leaned back in the chair for a moment so I could catch my breath . I had to go they would have pursuit ships in the air in minutes. I need to figure out how to orchestrate my plan.  
  
That's when I noticed there was a message flashing. Some one was trying to hail me. I turned on the audio only.  
  
"Um, hello?"  
  
"This is Press General Habit who am I talking to?"  
  
Press General? "I don't think it's in my best interest to say."  
  
"Are you working with the Kimbido's? We have a shoot first ask questions later policy with terrorists!"  
  
Terrorist? Just who did this guy. it's then I glanced out front at the hull. There were small red insignia's painted on the ships nose. Crap! This ship belonged to someone important. That's why no one was going near it. Except a stupid off worlder like me that didn't know any better.  
  
The Press General didn't wait for a response. "His Royal Majesty Prince Valadan as given me permission to destroy his personal vessel if necessary."  
  
That's when I knew I was a dead man.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the nice comments and thank you for waiting  
  
oh and  
  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!  
  
Sorry for the snippets... it's a long weekend so lets hope I'll have time to add more soon  
  
Well gang I don't know what's up with the formatting but I can't seem to fix it.sorry a about that.  
  
(((Dee))). actually I got the name from a fantasy novel by Susan Dexter one of my more fav writers.it's kind of cool it is in another book to.it was the name of a horse.  
  
(((PL)))  
  
(((Sparkycola1))))  
  
(((Natta)))  
  
(((Lani Lalaith)))  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I had only flown slipstream three times before. I did okay.there was minimal damaged  
  
But, today I wasn't going to get anymore practice time. This was for real.  
  
My eyes searched the panel quickly I pulled back on the yoke once again  
  
and I hit the slipstream release. I shot forward like a Magog that heard a dinner bell.  
  
This was a fine ship.  
  
The fired at me but I was long gone.  
  
The tube of light embraced me. It was so different then flying the Maru.  
  
Don't get me wrong the Maru will always hold a special place in my heart.  
  
But the differences. well the Maru flew like a box and this thing flew like a sleek racecar.  
  
I couldn't help myself. "WHOO HOO!"  
  
I spun out of the tube doing a wild three-sixty. Beka never let me do that.  
  
The tiny ship spun to a slow loop. Oh oh. I hadn't set any co-ordinates.  
  
Where they heck was I? Plus how did I get to that planet.what was it called?  
  
So I needed to unload this ship as fast as possible.  
  
Just then there was a bright flash and the slipstream horizon reopened. Crap!  
  
It was General what's-his-face! Damn, I needed to eat something. I tried to  
  
quickly rub away the headache that was forming. I knew from past experience  
  
that headaches and short-term memory loss were both symptoms of a lack of nourishment.  
  
Okay, I needed to think. what to do. what to do?  
  
The tinny ship shuddered under a low powered blast. They were still being nice.  
  
Okay I need to think faster.  
  
They said they would blow up the ship. Then why haven't they? Maybe there was  
  
something on board they wanted. There was a louder impact this time. Smoke and  
  
sparks rose from a near by panel. Screw this! Preparing to slipstream.  
  
In one, Two, Threeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
I guess I was more nervous this time I bounced it off the sides a couple of times.  
  
I tried to navigate where I was going but it was nearly impossible. There was no  
  
way to check when I needed to concentrate on the stream.  
  
Damn, I hit the wall again, this time I caused some damage.  
  
One of the port engines sputtered to a stop and I was thrown out of slipstream.  
  
Once again I did a three-sixty but this time it wasn't for fun.  
  
I turned off the engines and sat quietly for a moment. There was no way they could  
  
have followed me through that.Hell, I couldn't follow me through that and I was driving.  
  
As much as I loved the stars navigating them, was a bitch.  
  
My heart was beating in my chest. Man what a day. I rubbed my head with my knuckle and now I had a headache.great! I sniffed a little I hope I wasn't getting a cold. I didn't have time for one right now.  
  
I needed to figure out where I was that was number one on my list. Then I needed a  
  
place where I could hole up for a while, wait till the posse's backed off a bit and I  
  
needed to fix that engine.  
  
My stomach growled and the burning ache in my stomach spread. I needed food.  
  
A beer would be heaven.  
  
I was exhausted. My eyes drooped heavily. Screw food.a bed.sleep.  
  
I staggered to my feet and headed to the back compartment looking for a bunk.  
  
I pushed open a bulkhead door. I blinked a couple of times. I couldn't be seeing what  
  
I'm seeing? Had I died? I felt around. No blood. no holes through my stomach.  
  
Nope, I'm alive. This wasn't heaven but it was damn close.  
  
A lush bed draped in velvet, a bottle of champagne sat chilling to the side, a lavish plate of food, and in the middle of it all. a scantly clad purple girl eating grapes.  
  
I rubbed my eyes.  
  
The purple girl looked up and smiled. "It's about time I've been waiting"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Say Macbeth  
  
Author: Parisindy Title: Don't Say Macbeth  
  
PG-Rating: pg-13 for violence.  
  
Description: Prequel/Sequel to 'Dinner and a Show'  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda and its characters are the property of tribune entertainment. I did not receive any money, this is purely for fun  
  
Author's note: This is for LunaFox and the Harperchondriacs . also it's been a long time since I've written in the first person so bare with me. Thanks for reading.  
  
Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I took a moment to collect my brains from my nether regions.  
  
"Just, who the hell are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm Trance of course!"  
  
"How'd you get on my ship?"  
  
"You stole me remember? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
I had to admit I had felt better. I braced my hand on the doorway for support  
  
and willed the walls to quit shaking.  
  
"Listen..er."  
  
The purple girl flicked her tail and smiled,  
  
I tried to continue.she was very distracting. I was finding it hard to think. "This is my ship and I'm not going to take you back! I need the money and."  
  
"I know, and you lost your friend..." Her smile faded. "You've lost so much."  
  
Was she trying to confuse me? What the heck I am I going to do?  
  
The room began to swirl. It was a little like being inside a martini. My empty stomach gave a final complaint.  
  
"It's okay though, this is just the beginning." She comforted. "You look tired why don't you join me." She tapped the bed with the palm of her hand invitingly.  
  
Whether it was an innocent gesture or not, I felt the blood drain from my face. Then I did the only dignified thing any man in my position could do. I fainted.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I couldn't have been out long but in that small amount of time my out look on the world changed.  
  
The purple girl had my shirt off and was giving me a sponge bath. I'm sorry but that just isn't the way I normally wake up. Not, that didn't wish it were.  
  
When she saw I was awake she smiled a smile that literally sparkled. Then she offered me some dry bread and juice. I ate greedily. My stomach protested the invasion of foreign matter but there was no way I was going to lose it in front of the babe.  
  
She then took one of the fancy napkins and bandaged my minor scraps and bruises. I know so guys wouldn't have stood for that. They would have gotten all macho and stuff but, some girls really like get off on it and who was I to say no.  
  
I watched here with awe. Her hair was streaked with rainbow colours. He skin glistened .shiny. "Am I dreaming? You're too beautiful to be real."  
  
She gave a small mysterious smile. "You're sweet." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm just little ol'Trance Gemini. You're every day purple girl with a tail."  
  
I started to laugh. The situation was beyond absurd. That when my old friend paranoia kicked in. I stood up quickly, untangled myself from the silk sheets and nearly tipped over. Apparently, I was still a little light headed.  
  
"You work for that prince guy or the General don't you!? You're going to kill me for stealing the ship!"  
  
The purple girl looked confused. "Why would I kill you? I've been waiting for you?"  
  
"Don't use your twisted grape logic on me lady! You...you want to sell me as your sex slave or something!"  
  
Trance burst in to laughter. But she quickly tried to stifle it behind her hand. "I'm sorry but no." A final giggle escaped before she could regain her control. "I find things for people who need them."  
  
"I found this ship all by my self! I don't care if your are some purple goddess or something! You're not getting a piece of my cut!"  
  
"I'm not here for that. I'm here to find something else all together."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I found you and you were lost."  
  
"I thought you said you found things for people who need them?"  
  
"That's right I do."  
  
"Well, I don't know who you are but I know you are lying to me?"  
  
A hurt frown flickered across the purple girl's face. "I'm not lying."  
  
Oh oh. I could swear I saw tears welling up in her eyes. Sure enough the tears started to spill down her face. I leaned wearily against the bulkhead and rubbed my hand over my face. I never knew what to do in these kinds of situations. The girls on earth never cried very much. They were to empty. The tears wouldn't help. As a result I didn't have much experience. "Ah, come on don't cry! Listen, I know you're lying because . well, you see nobody needs me."  
  
I wrapped my arms around my body at a complete loss of what to do.  
  
"You poor thing!" She sobbed and leapt forward to bull me in to a lung- crushing hug. The tears on Trance's face left little violet trails all the way down to her chin. She sniffed loudly. "I wasn't lying!" she hiccupped. "Lot's of people need you. you just don't know it yet. You know it might be cause sometimes you're not very nice."  
  
Was I just insulted?  
  
I squirmed out of her grasp. I needed a moment to breath. "Umm, Listen Trance. I need to check on the flight pattern. I'll be right back."  
  
I made a break for the cockpit.  
  
Gads, the phrase 'out of the fry pan, in to the fire' had never meant so much to me before. I sunk in to the pilot's chair. Think Harper, think. Back on earth things were simpler. More brutal, hell yes, but simpler. Beka always knew what to do. That was the first allowed my self a true moment of grief. I hadn't realized how much I had grown to depend on her. As I realized I missed a burning acidy feeling grew in my stomach. After my parents died I had cut my emotions off. Hell, I hadn't allowed myself to get to close to anyone for such a long time. Not, even my best friend,  
  
my cousin Brendan.  
  
Now here I was, wishing for some freighter Captain I barley knew. A lady, who obviously cared nothing for me and who had dumped me when I was no longer useful. Why should I care then? When had I allowed myself to become so freakin' vulnerable again? I wiped my face with the back of my sleeve. Maybe I was just more tired then I thought. I allowed my self a small smile. She had been one cool lady though.  
  
"What'cha thinking about?"  
  
I jumped despite myself. "Shit! Trance!"  
  
"You shouldn't swear."  
  
"Well quit scaring me half to death then!"  
  
"If I'm going to help you you're going to have to be nicer to me."  
  
"Help. I don't even know what.who you are!"  
  
"I told you I'm Trance."  
  
"Gah!!!" I threw my hands in the air. She was impossible. Right about then I was wishing I had my Gauss gun.  
  
She reached over my shoulders and started punching in new co-ordinates.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"We should go here."  
  
"Listen, I could have had a plan!"  
  
"But, you didn't"  
  
"Well I could've! Besides how do I know you're not taking me to some remote planet to kill me."  
  
She shrugged. "I guess you don't." She looked at me sadly again. "Haven't you ever trusted anybody?"  
  
I was more then a little bit disturbed. She seemed to now way too much about me.  
  
"Are you some kind of empath or something?"  
  
"Or something." She hedged.  
  
"Well if you want to get to where ever the hell, you're taking us I better go fix the engine's or it'll take for ever to get anywhere." I stopped confused by my own sentence. "Gah!" once again I threw my arms in to the air with disgust. Being with this purple chick was giving me a headache.  
  
I stormed off to find engineering. I had a feeling that whether I fixed the engines or not it was going to me a long trip.  
  
TBC  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the nice comments.here is the next bit  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Two days later I exited slipstream. It had been the fourth time that day. My eyes hurt and my neck was cramping. I was used to doing all the driving.  
  
Trance squealed happily from her perch behind me. "There it is, there it is!  
  
I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "So remind me again, why are we going here?"  
  
"To give the ship away."  
  
"You see that's the part I'm having trouble with. This is my ship I'm not giving it away."  
  
"Well, it's not really your ship. Besides, you won't need it anymore."  
  
"But, I'll need money! What am I suppose to eat air! And, I suppose people on this planet just give dataports away for free!"  
  
"Well they might." She started to fidget. "Are you sure you want one?"  
  
"Of course. I am a super genius now but I could be a god!"  
  
"You shouldn't tell people you're so smart."  
  
I growled at her. That didn't even dignify an answer. I ignored her and did a quick scan of the planet. I found the local spaceport pretty quickly. I made sure we stayed pretty far away from the central hub of that. I didn't want to get caught with a sto...er. acquired ship.  
  
Trance was the first on out the air lock. "I'll find you!" She shouted over her shoulder and like a purple puff of smoke she was gone.  
  
I didn't really care. Well, at least I told myself that. She probably wouldn't come back and frankly I was way too sick of saying good-bye. She was annoying anyway. Yeah! Who needs her!  
  
I took a few things off the ship, careful not to take things with any royal seal's on them or that screamed stolen. Some tools, some music disks, Pillows, blankets. etc.  
  
I headed towards the town square people watching as I went. Well at least I assumed it was the town square. I hadn't really looked at the map that well. On earth I had always knew my way around. I never traveled really at all. My parents lived outside of Boston in a small non-Nietzschean for many years. After the my cousins and my aunt were killed by Magog they decided that it might be relatively more safe in one of the Uber run refuge camps in the city. I'm glad I was a kid then. I had been devastated from losing my cousins and I wouldn't have wanted to be part of that decision. Man! What a choice! Magog or Neitzcheans.  
  
I shook the thoughts from my mind. I don't know why I had been thinking so much of earth the last few days.  
  
After a few hours I had managed to sell most of my stuff. I was hot and tired and decided to head back to the ship.  
  
The crowd was thick but I pushed my way through. Then something caught my eye. I stood on the end of my toes trying to get a better view. Sure enough there it was again.  
  
"Beka?!" I shouted  
  
I ran shoving people out of my way while my heart beat crazily. Maybe, she came looking for me. Maybe, she got delayed and had to meat me! "Beka, wait!"  
  
A few curious marketers turned their heads my way but the blonde head bobbing in the crowd got further away. I wasn't going to be left behind again.  
  
I hunched over like a small bull and charged my way through not caring who I shoved in the process. Finally, I grabbed her arm.  
  
It wasn't Beka. Just some Than in a wig. Her antenna waved angrily in the air.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered under my breath. I felt like my heart was just ripped from my chest. A drink. I really needed a drink. Who knows maybe I'll find a buyer for the ship.  
  
I wandered back in to the crowd looking for a bar. It didn't take me long. I had three draughts of what ever came out of their taps when I got nerve to ask the bartender if he knew anybody who might want to buy a ship. He looked at me kind of funny.  
  
"A guy comes in here about noon. Ganderhaust. he'll look at it."  
  
I grunted my acknowledgment trying not to look to eager.  
  
The bartender looked at me again if he was trying to figure something out. But when I caught the stare he quickly looked away and started serving the other clientele.  
  
I gazed condemningly in to my drink. I wonder what Trance was doing right now. She had been a strange enigma that one but I missed her now that she was gone. What they Heck was my problem! Mourning people I had only know a week!! I was getting pathetic in my old age.  
  
Two big burly guys with giant gauss rifles strolled in to the bar. The guys were huge! The bartender met them at the corner of the bar. I nearly choked on my drink when all three heads turned my way. Damn, I was busted.  
  
I stood up quickly tipping over the table and made a break for the back door.  
  
The big but there were slow.  
  
I ran down the alley behind the bar. Leaping over trash bins and things I would rather not know about.  
  
Then it occurred to me. Those guns were pretty big maybe they didn't need to be fast.  
  
I heard a weapon charging  
  
After that I didn't hear anything for quite a while  
  
+++++++++++++++++++ Cold.I was cold. I wanted to pull the blankets over my head until Beka woke me for breakfast. Maybe I would tell her I wasn't getting up today. By the feel of it I would have to fix the environmental controls..  
  
I wasn't on the Maru.  
  
I had been running.  
  
I groaned loudly and heard the noise echo. I open my eyes. I was in a cell, a nice one to actually. You know you've been in places like this too much when you judge the quality of the space.  
  
I started to groan again as I rolled over but it turned in to a stifled scream. My shoulder flared with pain.  
  
I very slowly sat up. I pulled the neck of my t-shirt down to see one hell of a bruise. Those two brutes from the bar must have shot me with some sort of high-powered tazer gun.  
  
There was a metal clink as some one entered the hallway and walked towards the cell. I glanced up careful not to move my shoulder. The man stopped in front of my cell. He was dressed just like the two from the bar only he didn't have a rifle. A very large club hung from his belt though.  
  
I blinked at him but said nothing while he studied a flexi he held.  
  
"Seamus Harper?"  
  
I was going to shrug but I stopped my self. I sighed there was no point of even think of a lie. "Yeah."  
  
"You are being charged with Grand theft space craft and interstellar flight to avoid prosecution. If you are found guilty you will be retrofitted and sentenced to five years hard time at a local security establishment. You're interspecies public defender will be in to talk to you this afternoon. The trail is in two days. Do you understand everything that you were just told?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it." I answered dryly.  
  
The man gave a curt nod he was bout to leave but then turned back with a strange smile. "Your picture is all over this have of the galaxy did you really think you would get away?"  
  
That's why the bartender had looked at me and ratted me out. "Was there a reward?"  
  
"50,000 credits."  
  
"Not bad."  
  
The guard snorted with laughter and sauntered off the same way he came.  
  
I lay down on the bunk that was provided. I was alone and in big, big trouble. I didn't think the news would have traveled this far and that fast.  
  
I wonder what retrofitted means? It didn't sound good.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well I met my lawyer, a greasy little Persied. We went over our defense as best we could but I have to admit I wasn't very confident.  
  
The trial date came and went. It all went very smoothly .for the other guys. I was found guilty.  
  
I waited in my cell drumming my fingers nervously as I paced. The guy would be coming to take me away for my retro fitting soon.  
  
The small clink of the lock warned me of the three guard's arrival. My throat went dry and I started to breath too fast. Too many memories of Nietzschean torture flashed through my mind. My palms were damp with sweet as they arrived at my cell.  
  
I backed in to the corner.  
  
"Aww, come on guys. I can pay the prince back some how. Please, this is insane. It was just a small little ship. "  
  
Two of the guards reached in and grabbed an arm each. I spun so all the weight of my arms went against their thumbs breaking their grip. I ran for the door but the third guard was ready and grabbed the top of my head as I tried to slip buy. The pain in my scalp was unbelievable.  
  
"I'll give you points for guts but this is our job. It's got to be done." Grunted the guard holding me by my hair.  
  
They hauled me out of the holding area towards a medical lab. I was starting to panic a little I had to admit but these guys were all business.  
  
Inside the small room was a medical chair, a very evil dentist's chair.  
  
I was pushed down in to it and strapped in. I couldn't even wiggle. Hell, even my head was held down .all I could do was blink.  
  
The doctor came in and I tried a final plea. "I'm really, really smart. I can make things all sort of things. bombs weapons. whatever you want."  
  
One of the guards turned brick then. "Do you think that our integrity is low that we would stoop to bribes?!" His nose was inches from mine.  
  
"You could make a lot of money." I whispered.  
  
The blow was fast and hard and I couldn't even duck.  
  
The doctor intervened. "Lieutenant, don't damage the face."  
  
But it was to late I could feel my face swelling and there was also a light trickle that felt like an itch. I was pretty sure it was blood though.  
  
The doctor poked and prodded my face and I winched when he touched the new bruised skin.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk It's swollen all the way down to the neck. We'll have to put it in on the other side...could cause a problem.hmmm " The doctor looked coolly at the guards. "You can go now.he won't be moving for at least a couple of hours."  
  
As the guards left a medical aid entered the small room wheeling in a cart. There was something big and shiny on it but I couldn't quite see it.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk" The doctor muttered again. "First the anesthesia."  
  
He held a med injector up to my neck. There was a small hiss and began to felt lighted immediately.  
  
What the purple girl had said to me earlier kept running through my mind.  
  
"But, I'll need money! What am I suppose to eat air! And, I suppose people on this planet just give dataports away for free!"  
  
"Well they might." She started to fidget. "Are you sure you want one?"  
  
"Of course. I am a super genius now but I could be a god!"  
  
"You shouldn't tell people you're so smart."  
  
This was all her fault she knew what was going to happen and she still wanted to come here. I cursed her name as I sunk in to the void  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys are great!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It hurt. A lot. The light was too bright. I still couldn't move which was okay because I didn't want to.  
  
"All done, a bit difficult but all done!" The doctor chirped happily.  
  
I opened my eyes they felt crusted and dry. I had to swallow a couple of times. There was no moisture in my throat or mouth. "I.." I started but the room spun crazily. The doctor ignored me as he punched something in to a flexi he held.  
  
One side of my neck was stiff and sore from getting hit and the other sight felt like it had a led weight sitting on it. Ever so often I would get a flash of pain and the room would spin faster.  
  
"You're awake now good."  
  
I did my best to look up at the doctor but I couldn't move my head enough to look at his face. Even the effort of moving made me want to hurl.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Thirsty...sick." I whispered.  
  
"Tsk.Tsk. You had a bit of a hard time. You have a very bad immune system."  
  
Tell me something I don't know  
  
"Lost some blood... I think you might get implant sickness to. You must eat better..."  
  
He rattled on, but I couldn't concentrate. Plus, I didn't think where I'm going will need to be all that health conscious.  
  
I must have fallen asleep or passed out for a moment because I blinked and when I opened my eyes again the doctor was gone and the friendly neighborhood wardens were back. They undid all my straps again and hauled me to my feet.  
  
Suddenly the floor became the ceiling and my stomach reacted violently.  
  
Two of the guards laughed as another one groaned. I must have good aim. It was a good thing someone kept a grip on my arm, as I couldn't seem to stand up straight either.  
  
"Doc said he was Port sick." Said one of them still chuckling at the other's misfortune.  
  
They hauled me out of the medical room but after that I couldn't tell you which way we went. The dizziness wasn't as bad if I kept my eyes closed.  
  
After a few minutes I was given a shoe and the grips on my arms were gone. I fell on my knees and slid a little across the floor.  
  
"Well punk, growled the same guard that had hit me before. "You got a bit of a reprieve. Because, you're of such a weak consitution the doc says you might get infection. You'll be here a couple more days here before they send you to the pits.  
  
I should be relieved and I should say something rude to the guard about my 'weak constitution.' But, I just laid down on the nice cool floor and passed out.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Time passed quickly but in slow increments. Everything seemed not quite right. I lay on the floor for a long time. They there were voices. Someone confirmed what I already knew. I was sick. Then I was on the small cot in the cell. That was a bit disconcerting as I don't remember moving.  
  
I felt like I had an extra pulse and it was focused around the hunk of metal in my neck. I had always wanted a Dataport. Yet, this isn't quite what I had in mind. I expected to be zooming around matrixes, hacking ...being rich. I hadn't counted puking on a prison cell floor till I could barley breath.  
  
This was that purple girls fault. She set the co-ordinates she was the one who said this is the place we wanted to go. I just wanted to sell the ship get a bit of money. If I ever saw her again I would kill her.  
  
"Psssst."  
  
I let my eyes blink open. I quickly closed them again. It was bright and I wanted to sleep.  
  
"Psssst. Harper!"  
  
Great now I was dreaming about that damn purple girl. A light hand touched my face and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Shit! Trance!"  
  
"You shouldn't swear."  
  
"Well quit scaring me half to death then!"  
  
"If I'm going to help you you're going to have to be nicer to me."  
  
I wasn't going to do this again. "Are you real?"  
  
The purple girl nodded happily. "And, I have a surprise for you!" She was bouncing on the spot with excitement.  
  
Good she was real. Then I could kill her. I reached forward with my left hand and then my right. I was trying to grab her throat. I wanted to strangle the life out of her.  
  
"Really Harper this is not the time to get fresh!" she batted my weakened hands away.  
  
"Go AWAY!" I growled with frustration. "This is all your fault!"  
  
Trance actually took a moment to look hurt and least I thought so ...she was a very hard person to figure out. The she looked at me again and placed her hand on my forehead. "You're sick, that's why you're grumpy, once you see your surprise you'll feel much better."  
  
Then it occurred to me. "How the hell did you get in here?"  
  
"Oh, I tried to get in through the door but some of the guards looked kinda angry. So, I didn't want to bother then so I climbed through air duct, then I crawled under some security sensors... which was kind of scary because I thought I might burn my tail and then..."  
  
I wanted to kill her so bad. "I wish I had a gun."  
  
"It's okay I'll protect you."  
  
Really, really badly.  
  
Suddenly, I was on my feet. The room spun and I nearly feel on my face.  
  
"Oh, that won't do." She placed her hand on my forehead again and a purple haze covered my eyes for a moment. I blinked a couple of times then sneezed.  
  
"Hey!" I felt better. The room wasn't moving, my neck hurt but it seemed more like a toothache. Actually, I felt a bit strange. A little like I was floating on a cloud.  
  
"Better?" she smiled.  
  
"Umm... yeah. What did you do?"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid it's only temporary." She hedged." We should probably leave now."  
  
"We're leaving?"  
  
Now she seemed annoyed. "Well I couldn't very well bring the surprise here."  
  
This time I wasn't going to argue. "Lead on, Mademoiselle."  
  
"My name's Trance."  
  
"Let's just go okay!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
We had crawled through the conduits. The rest of the building had been so neat and sterile, they must use these ducts to suck up the grim. I was caked with the stuff. It reminded me a bit of crawling through the sewers on earth. Except, here everything was dry.... It stuck to you just the same though. The worst though was that they had these motion defectors turned on. They were they old beam type though and we could crawl under them but it meant dragging our belly's in the muck.  
  
Even more annoying the dirt didn't seem to stick to Trance.  
  
It took us nearly an hour to get out. I had the feeling that she would have done it a lot faster with out me. I was still feeling weird though. And, everything I looked at seemed to have this odd purple tinge to it.  
  
You know though... as much as she pissed me off, she did come back for me. And, for me that was an unprecedented event. No, one ever came back until now.  
  
Yet, I just wasn't so sure I wanted know what the surprise was.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
We made it out with out setting any alarms off at all. The guards didn't check on me much so it might be hours before they even knew I was gone.  
  
Trance seemed lucky to have around. I just hadn't decided if it was good luck or bad. In the end it didn't matter. I didn't really believe in luck.  
  
Trance led me down every back alley and street. I had to admit what ever she gave me was starting to wear off. I was starting to feel sick again and that pretty purple haze was disappearing from my eyes.  
  
"We're almost there," she encouraged.  
  
We came to a stop on the north side of a very fancy looking building.  
  
"Umm Trance, where are we?"  
  
"A Friends." She looked at me for a moment. "You need a disguise."  
  
I looked at her blankly. I was dead exhausted and the pain was getting really bad.  
  
"Oh I know!" She chirped and reached into a strange grey fuzzy purse that she carried at her hip. She pulled out the most ridiculous hat. It matched her purse perfectly.only it was pink. It reminded me of a soft, floppy sombrero. Before I could protest she plunked it on my head. The hat promptly sunk down covering my nose.  
  
"Trance, I can't wear this!"  
  
"Why not?" She had a sad pouty look.  
  
"Well.it's a girls hat first of all and it's to big and I feel silly."  
  
"Wouldn't you feel sillier if you got caught?"  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"Besides it's my favorite hat I think it really brings out the blue in your eyes."  
  
I felt my checks getting hot and it didn't even occur to me until about five minutes later that she couldn't even see my eyes under the hat.  
  
She led me to the front of the building and inside the doors. It seemed like the front entrance to a very fancy casino and hotel. She led me to the lift and then to a private room. I kept my head low and prayed that no one looked at me.for more then one reason.  
  
"Well this is our room."  
  
I took off my hat. "Holy." it was even fancier then that prince's ship. "This is great Trance this is a fantastic surprise! How'd you score the cash!"  
  
"This isn't the surprise silly. A friend of mine owns the casino and well I'm very good at gambling. I think you should lie down.you look pale."  
  
I flopped down on an over sized, over stuffed couch. I couldn't help but groan with contentment.  
  
Trance was there once again beside me her hand on my brow. She was very close I could feel her breathe as whispered in my ear.  
  
"Sleeeep.tomorrow things will be as they should and you need to rest."  
  
The purple mist came back full force and I slept a dreamless sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I woke up late the next morning. There was a slight popping sound almost if an air bubble burst. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, stretched and yawned. That was the best sleep I had had in a long time and I felt better for it. I sat up slowly and looked around.  
  
The sun was streaming in and felt warm on my face. Everything seemed a little better today a little more hopeful.  
  
Trance stood on the balcony watching the traffic zoom buy and I joined her. She smiled at me brightly.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
"I found someone interested in the ship."  
  
"Really! That's fantastic! That's my surprise then!?"  
  
"In away. The guy that is interested said he'd met us there in an hour."  
  
She seemed hesitant.  
  
"Do you think it's a trap?"  
  
"No, it's not a trap." She gave a lovely soft smile. "I'm just worried about you." The sun sparkled in her eyes making them look like prisms.  
  
I looked away quickly. Queasiness filled the pit of my stomach. "You know, I didn't think you would come back.I though . I thought you were just like everyone else. people leave and they don't come back." I embarrassed I couldn't believe I had said that out loud. Yet suddenly I felt it was important she knew. Now, I just wanted to crawl back on that couch and die yet I couldn't make my mouth stop. "Beka was nice to me, I thought she was different. I thought she cared and then she left. She said she would comeback and she didn't. So, I didn't even allow myself to think that you would. Ah, hell.I don't know."  
  
I suddenly became very interested in my boots.  
  
She didn't laugh, I thought she would. She reached over and tipped my chin up so I was lost in the rainbows that were her eyes.  
  
"People will come back. There is always a way to make things right. Harper do you believe in luck?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I believe in fate but not luck."  
  
"Well I believe in luck . and magic." She closed her eyes for a moment turning her face towards the sun. "I have heard a story once.and actually it's even about earth. "  
  
Really?"  
  
"Hmm hmm, It was a long time ago before things there went bad. People used to do fun things, like tell stories and act out plays. Well, anyway there was this superstition that if you said the word "Macbeth" the play would go badly and all sorts of things would happen."  
  
"A superstition?"  
  
"Yes, but if you didn't say this one word.there would be a way that things would go well. So I believe that if we can just find the right way.and never say Macbeth things will work out."  
  
I had to smile. "A perfect possible future? Do you really think such a thing can happen?"  
  
"I have to. I met you."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I stood outside the ship and fidgeted. I was surprised as hell the ship was still there. I thought when they arrested me they had found the ship but apparently not. Still I felt like there were eyes everywhere and any moment someone would jump out a grab me.  
  
On our way to the ship Trance and I had seen no less then three bulletins announcing my escape and that I was some sort of criminal mastermind.  
  
If I weren't so jumpy it would have been kind of cool.  
  
"Trance where are they?" I hissed from the shadows of the ship.  
  
Trance sat out front waiting. "They'll come. I promised them a deal that the guy couldn't refuse."  
  
I didn't even want to know. I had learned it was better not to question her. Yesterday, I had wanted to kill her today and today well. things had changed. I wasn't sure exactly what I was feeling. All my instincts were all out of whack.  
  
It was then I heard voices.  
  
"The people are here for the ship!" Trance called to me.  
  
I turned the corner and all the good thoughts I had had that day left. I didn't know whether to cry for joy and scream with rage.  
  
It was Bobby and a few feet behind him stood Beka.  
  
I felt all the blood rush from my face and I willed my knees to remain strong.  
  
"Oh Harper is it really you!?" They joy and relief was evident on her face and in her voice. She took a few steps towards me as if to embrace me but I took a few back and crossed my arms in defense. I let my eyes drop to the ground. It was the only way I could protect myself. She had left me. Now, she was here. But, it wasn't because she had come looking for me. She was after the ship. I had trusted her. She had saved me from earth, she feed me, gave me a job. She gave me hope that I hadn't made for myself and then she took it away. Hell, I had idolized her.  
  
Bobby let out a laugh. "We just can't seem to get rid of you kid. But, now I understand the deal."  
  
Beka turned on him. "What deal?"  
  
"The pink girl said I could have the ship if I brought you along."  
  
"What?!" burst Beka.  
  
"I'm purple not pink!" shouted Trance.  
  
I however stood in stoney silence studding my shoes. What was going on, what was happening? Why was she here now?  
  
Trance walked over to me and took my hand from beneath my folded arms. "Remember Harper, I believe in luck and magic."  
  
"Trance, but."  
  
"Please just give it a try?"  
  
With Trance leading I took a few steps closer.  
  
Beka looked like she was about to cry and it wasn't something I had ever seen her do.but then again she did a lot of things I hadn't expected.  
  
To be Concluded ASAP 


	7. Chapter 7

Beka started forward again and I froze.  
  
"No!" I shouted. "It's not fair! Everyone leaves, no one comes back you're just like everyone else.and.and you weren't suppose to be."  
  
Bobby laughed. "You really are pathetic."  
  
Being the pathetic mudfoot I am I turn and ran. I ran about a 100 yards and stopped. My neck started to pound again, a steady rhythm matching my racing heart. Where was I going to go?  
  
I stood there for more then a moment. A thousand thoughts exploded through my mind like fireworks and just as brief. There I stood shivering, and alone again. I felt empty, like a crumpled can of pop.  
  
"Seamus?" It was Beka.  
  
I turned towards her too tired to fight. "Hi." I said and we both chuckled brainless as the tension go the best of us.  
  
The moment lasted only a second.  
  
I started again. "Was I bad at my job?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Was I bad at my job? Is that why you dumped me?"  
  
Beka sighed ran her hand through hair and sat down. I sat down facing her.  
  
"Hardly, you're the best engineer I've ever seen."  
  
"Then why? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"This'll sound like a bad date but. it wasn't you. I think I just panicked."  
  
"Panicked? Beka, you're the bravest women I know. I've seen you take on Uber's with your bare hands!"  
  
"Yeah, well. they're not family."  
  
"You lost me."  
  
"When I was young, my father was my hero. He was my sun. But, things got bad. He got addicted to flash and then well he treated me like dirt. With only my father as a role model my brother grew up to be just like him. My father died then my brother left. All I know is that having family, loving someone hurts."  
  
"What about Bobby?"  
  
"Bobby is my security blanket. He's convenient. I care about him but not enough that it matters."  
  
"He treats you badly."  
  
"I know, but I'm used to it."  
  
"Why would me working for you make you panic?"  
  
"I started to care to much. I started to think of you like my little brother." She looked away. "And I. didn't want to be hurt again. I was running errands and I was suppose to come back to pick you up. But, I ended up running in to Bobby and well it just seemed like fate."  
  
"The purple girl, Trance. She doesn't believe in fate. She says she believes in luck and magic. She said that we have to make choices and pick the one that we think is right. Luck and Magic will take care of the rest."  
  
"What do you believe?"  
  
"I don't know, I have always believed in fate. I believed it was my fate to always be alone. To be left behind by the people I care about. But then, I was in trouble and she came back. And, you left but now you're here. Have you really come back Beka?"  
  
She thought it over for a moment. "I don't want Bobby to be my security blanket anymore. Your as annoying as hell, and a pain in the butt but, damn I've missed you."  
  
I couldn't stop the smile that curled my lips.  
  
"Do you think we could be brave together?"  
  
"I think between the two of us we would be unstoppable." She laughed. "So, now what?"  
  
"We give bobby the ship, tell him to get the hell out of dodge and start fresh."  
  
"It's a deal." She turned sober again for a moment. "I can't promise I won't leave again, I can only promise that I'll always come back."  
  
"That's more then I could ever ask for."  
  
We sat there grinning like idiots for a moment more.  
  
Beka stood and dusted the dirt from her pants. "It's time to go home little brother." She gave me a hand up and we started to walk back to where the others were waiting.  
  
Beka looped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me in to a light hug. "So about this purple girl."  
  
"If she follows us back to the Maru can I keep her?"  
  
Beka, laughed. "Why not."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So here I sit three years later.  
  
I still need to believe dreams can come true. I need to believe in luck, fate and just shear freakish timing.  
  
I wear a synthetic rabbit's foot on my belt. I bought it the day after Beka and I got back together. Some say the synthetic ones don't work but I think it would be even worse Karma to kill something for my good fortune.  
  
I believe that things have a purpose and a reason and a drive for being. But I also need to I believe that the universe is not single-minded and strictly focused. Sometimes . just sometimes, there is a little room for luck and for magic.  
  
Beka and I went out for supper a couple of weeks ago and I ended up drinking myself silly. She said we we're family and she renewed her promise to me that she would never leave me behind again. She would always come back even if it took sometime.  
  
You know what? I believe her. Despite my past, I find myself trusting her and all because of a little purple girl.  
  
Now, I sit here waiting for her to return like she had promised. And, I'm not worried. She'll come.  
  
A low rumble vibrates from the sky and I look up. The reddish orange clouds of the sunset part as if the Vedran Empress her self was returning.  
  
It's the Eureka Maru and I'm going home.  
  
A voice crackles in to existence. "Harper, get your skinny butt on board! Oh and Trance is on the warpath. She is saying that she found the remains of one of her plants in engineering."  
  
I have to smile. "Be right there boss."  
  
Ahh. Magic. as long as I don't say Macbeth.  
  
The End. 


End file.
